


Raven and Jujubee say goodbye

by browncowstunning



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Airports, F/F, Goodbyes, Rujubee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browncowstunning/pseuds/browncowstunning
Summary: Jujubee has to move to Laos.Raven is very upset. So is Jujubee.





	Raven and Jujubee say goodbye

The airport was very busy. In the middle of all the chaos stood two women. One was surrounded by suitcases and bags, while the other was stood close by, watching the girl with a pained expression of despair on her face.

"Jujubee, please don't do this," said Raven softly.

Jujubee said nothing and continued to open Raven's farewell gifts, her eyes pricking with tears. Gift cards. A notebook. Flowers. Raven had gone to so much trouble for her friend.

"Raven, you know I don't want to leave you," replied Jujubee. "I have no choice with this."

"Please," whispered Raven. "Don't go."

Jujubee slowly started packing all the gifts into her backpack. A tear rolled down her face and she wiped it off quickly. All around the two sorrowful friends were thousands of air travellers rushing past, all trying to get to where they needed to go. An announcement was suddenly played, informing everyone that the gate for Jujubee's flight to Laos would be Gate 93.

"This is it," sighed Jujubee. "I have to clear security now, Raven. It's time to say goodbye."

Raven followed Jujubee all the way to security, until she wasn't allowed to go any further. Jujubee stopped and turned around. Tears streamed down Jujubee's face and Raven bravely held in her own, trying to be strong for her friend.

"I'm sorry," said Jujubee, looking completely crushed.

Raven suddenly hugged Jujubee, holding her tight. The two girls then looked at each other for a few moments, taking each other in. Then Jujubee learned forward and kissed Raven on the lips. Raven's eyes widened in surprise and she accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jujubee's upper back. Then they pulled apart, filled with regret, and their eyes almost drowning in tears. Jujubee picked up her bags and turned to go through security.

"Please look after yourself, Raven," said Jujubee, glancing at her friend for the last time, and then walking through the one-way door to security.

"I promise," whispered Raven to herself, watching Jujubee leave. "I will never forget you, Jujubee."


End file.
